


Storms End

by Samurai



Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Erotic Electrostimulation, Frigga's Bad Parenting (marvel), Ice Play, Incest, Jotunn are not cold blooded, M/M, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Temperature Play, Unhealthy Relationships, seriously their brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samurai/pseuds/Samurai
Summary: Thor reflects on his new life in New Asgard just as a storm rolls in.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	Storms End

Lay on his front Thor listened to the oncoming thunderstorm, the once gentle tapping of rainwater against the windows had turned into hard painful lashes. It was as though his very element was punishing for deeds that had long gone ignored, but he knew he could step into that thunder and lightning and walk out fine.

His element may injure him for a time but never would it’s effects me lasting, for he was born with the power of thunder coursing through his veins. This was of little comfort to him now, he wished at times for that storm to be his end, for his roof to collapse and the storm take him. It would be a befitting death.

Grey skies above loomed heavy, burdened with the grief of a god who could not rest, who could not find his peace this evening. In the far distance he could hear the low rumbles, in his bones he could feel the first stirrings of lightning, his power grew in her rage.

He breathed in the cool damp air, his element sang to him as no other element could. She was unsurpassed in her might none might compare as she did, though they often tried. He could taste the rain on the air, for a moment he could believe he was back on Asgard.

But Midgard’s lightning spoke a different song, she was stronger, far more dangerous and unpredictable. Where he could predict a flat realm who’s weather patterns were as easy to predict as the seconds and minutes Midgard’s did as she pleased and to Hel with the concerns of the mortals who cowered in fear or stared in awe.

The scent of moss and salt clung to the air, something completely foreign filled his senses, a noise or feeling he was not accustomed to feeling. It caused him to shudder, old memories stirring as he tried not to think, he just wanted to sleep! Could he not be allowed this precious moment alone? To be at peace where old ghosts could not find him, what a sweet paradise that might be.

His eyes lit up, his skin crackled and for the moment he lost himself to the feeling of his element swallowing him whole. She wanted to slither her fingers deep into his soul, to empower him for the next battle. But there was to be no next battle. Not for a while.

A hand slithered its way up Thor’s middle resting upon his chest, “Try to sleep,” whispered Loki his bare pale form lit beautifully beneath the moon's light.

But Thor could no more rest than the storm could suddenly end, with a heavy sigh Loki propped himself up taking a moment to take in the god of thunder who lay with the expression of a man caught between a war of emotions.

Had they been a happy healthy family they might know of a better way of dealing with their grief than  _ this _ ? Instead, both stuffed down anything they could, it was best not to confront those feelings, to let them loose in battle and box them away until after death. Burdened with their parents lies both found little comfort in memories as others might suggest.

Instead, Thor cast the burdens of his crown aside for the night to fuck his little brother. Not by blood that much had been made clear, but it was not the healthiest way of resolving tension. It was odder still that when Loki looked at Loki still bearing his bite marks he still saw his little brother.

This was not their first time, the first had been on the Statesman, a moment of pure madness they both agreed. They had spent a day conflicted about what had happened, but neither could casually go fucking away their feelings as they once did.

Thor was now king, he could not have a bunch of bastards running about, (it wasn’t as though someone thought to bring the contraceptives with them when they were fleeing Asgard) and nobody who was of Asgard wanted to sleep with a Jötunn no matter how well disguised.

So they fucked again, and again and again until it had become some twisted routine. Something born out of the need to be closer, to seek comfort in the familiar. It didn’t matter if Thor was fucking his brother or sister what mattered was their connection, their love, perhaps obsession and codependency were better more suitable terms.

It was perverse.

But neither could stop themselves. Loki smoothed his palms over Thor’s chest a worried expression settling behind those emerald eyes. It was so fucking wrong to see the boy he had once been, back when their lives were better.

Hindsight provided Thor with the proof that it had never been happier or better. There were moments of true happiness, where they had been allowed to be innocent children. But with time and came realization. It was obvious to Thor now the damage that Odin and Frigga had inflicted upon Loki.

Where once Thor had resented Loki for having their mothers attention he now saw it for what it was. A way for the family to keep their eye on Loki by providing him someone he could depend and rely on. Someone to trust in, someone to cry to when Odin could no longer bear looking at Laufey’s son. The son he stole from Jotunheim for the sake of…

Well nobody knew, did they? Odin had once had a plan for Loki, had Loki never found out the truth they may have learnt what that plan might’ve been. For there was no other explanation as to why Odin kept Loki. He could have given him away if all he wanted to do was deny Laufey the chance of fatherhood.

Instead, Loki was raised in a house that saw him less than a son and more akin to a  _ thing  _ to be used. That purpose no longer mattered to Thor with the passing of Odin, but he suspected deep down that Loki still wanted to know. Loki who still searched for… well they were all searching for that  _ something _ weren’t they?

Between them silence grew, the oh so distant rumble of thunder did not disturb them as it did others. Loki traced his fingers along the brief lines that the sparks drew across Thor’s skin, he chased and traced those sparks capturing one with his magic and allowing it to slither around his long slender fingers.

Of course Loki was capable of bottling lightning. Once such an action would inspire awe and wonder in Thor who had at one point adored Loki’s magic without question. Odin had been sure to remove that childhood love, that awe from Thor, he was not supposed to love and respect the magic used by men.

Resentment brewed within Thor as he tried to recapture that innocent childhood awe. He found nothing but the emptiness that Hela’s return had filled him with. The realization that he had not been the first, not even the first child to be exiled. But he had succeeded Odin’s second attempt at raising a child whereas Hela had been erased and abandoned. She had just wanted to be remembered, to be loved and…

He saw Hela within Loki, Loki who sat on top of him marvelling at the lightning captured within the fragile glass orb. He tried not to see his siblings, but how could he not? Did Odin look upon Loki and see Hela as well? Why had Loki as a babe chosen that look, had the baby shapeshifter conjured it from Odin’s memories?

There were too many questions the ancient king was leaving behind, it hurt to think about. He would rather admire the way the slow white glow of lightning lit up Loki’s face, the way those emerald eyes shimmered and shone as he quite seriously studied the captured element within his palm.

Thor was wrong in assuming that was glass, when Loki pressed his mouth to the small orb that captured his lightning that continued spark and bounce about its container he watched droplets of water escape the orb and moisten Loki’s pale thin lips.

The lightning flickered and flung itself against the orb as if to sense what Loki was doing or perhaps Thor’s desire to have his brother’s lip back around his cock rather than teasing the lightning. How odd was it to be turned on by this most unusual display?

If there was anyone who could make sex more unusual it was his brother… Loki, Loki, Loki, he must stop referring to the man he was fucking as his brother. It made things more odd, more perverse.

Slipping the orb into his mouth Loki lowered himself down, curious as to his brothers scheme Thor sat himself up a little. Somehow,  _ Somehow _ , Loki managed to fit the tip of Thor’s cock into his mouth.

Thor groaned gripping the sheets beneath him, he did not dare grab Loki’s hair fearing a genuine chance of killing either or both of them, which only added to the pleasure. When had the risk of death become so erotic?

He groaned as icy lips and tongue teased his cock, that orb of ice rolling around with the motions of Loki’s bobbing head and teasing tongue drove Thor mad with pleasure. Loki’s eyes never left his brother’s single eye that continued to glow white with power, his hands traced the outside of Thor’s thighs as the god of thunder tried so hard not to come so soon.

Thoughts of propriety had long been abandoned on the route to Midgard yet in the back of their minds they knew how wrong this was. That made it all the more exciting. Whether it was done as a ‘fuck you’ to Odin or just a rather meaningless need to let out frustrations that did not involve punching or stabbing something they could not say.

It hardly seemed to matter now. 

That life was taken from them. 

Loki swallowed Thor down his throat, the god lost it as the ice in his brothers mouth cracked that lightning quite giddy to be let loose attacked anything it could. The sparks of pleasure started small, licks that were little more than tickles turned into the sharp snap of static before evolving into something quite like the snap of a whip.

Thor bucked beneath his brother spurred on by the immense pain his own element caused him, Loki remained unharmed and so unaffected which turned on Thor even more. That devious glint in Loki’s eyes as Thor grabbed his long raven hair wrapping it around his fist and pulling Loki further onto his cock had him wanting to prove himself. Thor liked a challenge and Loki was the perfect challenge, designed for him in a way no other being could be.

He came hard down Loki’s throat with a roar that matched the lightning creeping up on New Asgard. Not wasting a drop Loki swallowed his brothers come with a devious smirk, the mortals might think him devilish, temptation given form, but Loki was no devil, simply a trickster.

Not that Thor had been tricked into this, they had both tricked one another, thinking it a good method of coping.

Shoving his brother down on the bed Thor growled, he would have no more of Loki being in command, it invited his brothers more devious and delightful ideas and while that was tempting he had no desire for the complex this evening.

He just needed to fuck and Loki was not about to argue about that.

Loki reached up grabbing his brother by the shortened hair, how they both hated that hair. It was demeaning to them, to their culture, it removed an important piece of Thor. He threaded his fingers through the short blonde hair enjoying how fluffy it felt, though he longed for the return of those long golden locks.

Closing his eyes Thor allowed himself a moment of peace, he turned to kiss the palm that rested against the side of his head, they were both caught off guard by the tender loving gesture. More and more of those had begun to slip in as of late. A kiss here, a tender smile, a hug, sharing a bed, it was all becoming dangerously domestic. It really shouldn’t be, should it?

They weren’t related by blood, Thor kissed his palm again, they weren’t related by blood so why was this so wrong? He had grown up alongside Sif and many expected him to marry a woman he saw as his sister. Why was this so different?

Because they had spent over a thousand years believing one another to be brothers. That is why. It was not two friends who had grown fond of one another, it was to brothers who had found a perverse pleasure in one another's bodies. Blood did not bind them but they were still brothers.

They should not be doing this, Thor kissed his palm a third time, but he could not stop, they could not stop.

Loki was just as to blame as Thor, Loki who pushed Thor into random spaces to fuck him against whatever surface he could. Loki who slid her cunt over her brothers leather clad thigh riding him to completion while he signed documents and paperwork. Loki who with both cock and cunt would pleasure themselves until Thor could no longer resist their body.

Instead of pulling away, of finally saying no Thor watched as Loki slid oil slicked fingers along Thor’s length guiding his brothers dick into him. It was not so easy to adjust to his brothers girth, but that is what made it all the more pleasurable to Loki, that brief bout of pain as his body adjusted to accept his brother.

Thor restrained himself watching as Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, he was caught in that war between pleasure and pain, the sight alone made his cock twitch. He looked so beautiful with pale thin lips parted in ecstasy as a pink flush coated that pale moonlit skin his hole stretched around his cock his inner walls clamping around him in a scorching Jötunn heat.

His brother was so warm, so perfect, so beautifully tempting it was becoming impossible to keep his eyes and hands wandering. With his right hand he slid his palm other his brothers lithe pale form, electricity nipping at exposed pinked flesh, he ran his palms across those pert dusty nipples causing Loki to buckle beneath him shuddering in pleasure.

A whining moan escaped a pleading to his brother to cease with the teasing and to fuck him, fill him already with his cum. But he would not beg and as much as Thor would enjoy hearing those pleas falling from his brothers pretty lips he much preferred this. It had become a perverse secret between them, a secret no one else could share in. It was theirs and theirs alone.

A white flash of lightning lit the room in a rather ominous shade, something heavy threatened to smother them both. They shoved it aside as Thor slowly withdrew from his brother who regained his composure, those talented fingers sling along his own length playing with himself as though Thor weren’t there.

He would remind his brother who it was that was fucking him, who was pleasuring him. Just as he had done when eating out her cunt or fingering her arse until she was coming all around him. Thor knew how to pull his brothers pleasure from him by now, to make his brother scream and cry his name in the throes of passion.

Sliding a broad palm around his brothers throat Thor rammed himself back into Loki who screamed out a gust of pleasure before Thor began to squeeze cutting off just enough air to make Loki’s head swim in pleasure.

“ _ Brother _ ,” Loki should not be moaning at a time like this, “ _ Brother _ ,” should not be a word that turned on Thor like nothing else.

But Thor once again pulled himself from Loki until the tip of his broad cock remained and then brutally rammed himself back in. It would be painful, crippling to a mortal, but neither of them were mortal. The sparks of electricity that danced along Thor’s skin nipped and shocked Loki who squirmed and writhed.

The combination of Thor’s cock, the electricity, the hand pressed firmly against his throat all made Loki moan out praising his brother, a prayer that was uttered better than any mortal could hope to muster.

Thor’s brutal pace had Loki grabbing onto the headboard above him, wood splintering beneath his fingers as he tried not to destroy another bed. Thor braced himself on that same headboard as he fucked his brother hard and fast, slick sweat covered Loki’s body causing him to shine in the light of the storm.

Their pleasure came upon them, Loki teased his own cock collecting more of that electricity that wanted to tease and torment him and spread it gingerly against his own length. Thor released his brothers throat and swatted his hand away from his hard reddening cock, he grabbed it in his own sparking hand and Loki screamed his name.

There was no pain sweeter, he called out Thor’s name in the storm not the beg Thor wanted to hear but the anticipation of one he would in time bring out in his brother who whimpered in the pained pleasure brought him ever closer to his own release.

It was brutal, some might say without love, the rough way in which he gripped Loki, pounded into him until they were both bruising and aching only their feral sounds accompanied by the storm outside could be heard. Not that anyone could hear, they would never hear.

Loki his lower lip stifling the moan that threatened spill from his lips, Thor snarled increasing his grip upon Loki’s cock the pre cum that leaked mixing with the oils that Thor used from the remains of the bottle that lay beside them.

Bucking beneath his brother Loki urged him on, to move otherwise he would be using Thor’s cock for his own pleasure and ignoring his brother’s wants. Thor got the silent message and thrust deeper, harder into her brother striking that sweet spot that had Loki clamping around him.

Both breathed out their pleasured too stubborn to be the first one to come, Loki grabbed Thor’s shoulder as he attempted angle himself, so he could strike deeper in Loki who could not hold back the loud moan.

He would not beg.

But  _ Norns _ was he close!

Thor closed the gap between them still pounding into the breathless Loki, instead of kissing him like Loki expected Thor licked along the side of his brothers long pale neck savouring the taste of sweat and something sweet from the oils.

The previous bite marks were fading, so he bit hard into Loki’s neck and shoulder savouring the sweet way in which Loki bucked against him, a pitiful attempt to fight back lost the moment Thor squeezed his hardened red cock.

He came hard spilling all over Thor’s fist, his brother was not far behind him, coming undone when Loki squeezed around him filling him up with his seed.

Thor moaned into the nape of Loki’s neck mumbling nothing of importance between bites and licks. Loki breathed his fingers tangled in blonde hair, gentle nips of electricity flitted along their joined sweat slicked bodies. Thor refused to pull out, to move, Loki clung to his brother unsure why that comforted him so much.

With a last flourish of magic Loki cleaned them up as best he could, what with Thor refusing to remove his softening cock that lay nestled within his brother. Thor instead rolled them over pulling Loki’s overly warm pale body tighter against his own sun kissed body.

He brushed the raven hair from Loki’s face savouring how sweet he looked as he stared out to the Midgardian sea that now acted as their background. The seas and land were dark, only a few golden lights of New Asgard were lit at such a late – almost early – hour. The distant bones of what would be Heimdall’s new observatory managed to stand out when the lightning lit up the lands.

The thunder and lightning remained, echoing their previous roars of passion, Thor meanwhile hummed some old Midgardian tune that he had picked up from some place.

It was better than those old lullabies that often talked of joyously murdering Jötnar. Why had their mother sung those songs knowing what Loki was? Why recite those old tales that made Loki hate what he was?

Loki kissed his brothers neck savouring the taste of him before sitting up, already half hard and rocking himself against Thor. Tonight was going to be a long night, not that the god of thunder would complain. Instead, he watched as Loki guided his brothers hands to his pale slender hips and rocked himself upon the half hard cock nestled within him.

Neither of them spoke as Loki slowly fucked himself on Thor’s cock, instead Thor watched in silent awe. How beautiful was his brother by the light of the storm and moon, he watched as Loki took his pleasure as he needed it, using him until Thor could give no more, as a god of fertility he took that as a challenge.

Silently he settled himself watching as once more Loki captured lightning, bringing it Thor’s own lips.

He could taste the power, the pain and pleasure.

For tonight, he could forget all that waited for him outside these walls, for tonight he had Loki and Loki had him. That was all that mattered. No matter how wrong it was.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr : https://void-knights.tumblr.com/


End file.
